Gotham High: Story Of The Dark Siders
by The Doremi Family
Summary: (AU) Bruce Wayne is the new kid in Gotham High after spending his freshmen year with his best friend Clark Kent at his high school in Metroplis. So far, he's made new friends and new enemies. Alfred will be so proud of him
1. Chapter 1

_**Gotham High: Story Of The Dark Siders**_

_**1**_

_**Bruce Wayne**_

* * *

"Ah...", Bruce looked up curiously as a blond pig-tailed girl stood in front of his bus seat. She looked behind her back before turning back to Bruce with a nervous smile. "Sorry to say this, Hun. But, your in my boyfriend's seat. So, if you don't mind can you sit, oh I don't know, somewhere else please?", She said wiggling a finger towards the seat. Bruce stared at her for a second before giving one of his award winning smiles.

"Well, all the other seats seem to be a little preoccupied. I'm sure he won't mind if you sat next to be", The girl frowned a little reading herself to speak. But a squeaked voice rang out before she could.

"'_I'm sure he won't mind if you sit next to me'_", A boy said from the front of the bus. Bruce and the girl looked towards the boy as he brushed back his choppy green/black hair and pointed his green eyes directly as Bruce. "What? Are you trying to get with my dame, pretty boy?", The teen asked. Bruce looked between him and the girl as they both turned towards him.

"Hey!", Someone shouted from the back of the bus. They looked and saw a guy slam his hand against Bruce's back and lift up his shirt. "Come sit with me, pal", He said. Bruce quickly followed him and looked behind to see blonde and boyfriend take their seats. Bruce sat by the window while his new friend stood for a few more seconds looking around. Seven more people pilled on the bus scattering around before the bus went to the next stops. "Your lucky", The guy told Bruce.

"How so?", Bruce asked looking away from the window. The man smiled brightly before turning his blue eyes to Bruce's matching ones.

"Jake's not much of a guy to mess with sometimes", He answered. Especially if you mess with his group or girlfriend".

"What, are they in love?"

"Harley is", Harley? So that's the girl's name. "Sorry, almost forgot", He suddenly said straighten up to stick his hand out to Bruce. "Names Harvey Dent. Student Body President", Bruce stood Harvey's hand and shook it before letting go. "The guy and girl duo. Harleen Quinnzel, but she like to be called Harley Quinn. Our male friend, Jake Nipar. The class clown, prankster, asshole, you name it, he it. Can't stand him. Don't know what a girl like Harley sees in him".

Bruce looked over the four rows in front of him to see Jack pulling on one of Harley's pig tails. He remembered her wearing red overalls with a white t-shirt showing her belly bottom. She had two black and red bow ties in her hair, and black converse on. Jack had on a green button-up shirt under a purple silk vest, black fingerless gloves and denim jeans. Yeah, the perfect couple.

"Me neither", Bruce admitted.

"Eddie!", Jake shouted as another group of people walked onto the bus. A redhead boy with black round glasses against his brown eyes. He had own a green scarf wrapped around his neck. A white dress shirt and light green dress pants own. He sighed heavily as he took a seat across the aisle from Jake and Harley. "Harley dear, switch seats", He said before pulling her over a seat to sit closer to the boy.

"And that is?", Bruce asked Harvey.

"Edward Nigma. One of the smartest smart asses in school. And Jake's best friend, as he claims. He's pretty nice actually, grew up with the guy myself until he started hanging out with clown boy".

"Clown boy?"

"Jake. It's what he claims himself to be. Then he's got Matt Hagen, the art freak, Oswald Cobblepot, a fat dorky kid, Bane Cross, our star wrestler who's also a friend of mine, Jonathan Crane, a punk who likes to mess with our all-star football player, Waylon Jones. Finally there's Pamela Isley, she's only Harley's friend but she'll do things that Harley was asked by Jake to do".

Bruce listened to Harvey as he described Jake's group as they continued down the streets. Others started pilling in stop after stop and Harvey was happy to spot the ones Bruce '_needed' _to know about.

Ones like Julian Day, the school's event and sports programmer who seemed to know every single major and minor holiday. Or Arnold Weaker, a skinny little dude who held a brief case that held his beloved puppet inside. Victor Fries, a so called _'cool' _kid who kept to himself but seemed to talk a lot with Jake's group. Harvey seemed to perk up a little when a girl stepped onto the bus who he introduced as Barbra Gordon. She had red hair and blue eyes that was hid behind her silver glasses. She sat behind the two and chatted with one of the girls.

"Jake and them hate her", Harvey whispered. Bruce wanted to ask why, but stopped when he concluded that Jake probably hated everyone who crossed him. Like Bruce himself this morning. They stayed seated on the bus for another few minutes before they finally stopped. Bruce and Harvey started to stand as other walked or rushed out the bus.

"Welcome to Gotham High, Mister Wayne", Harvey laughed as he walked Bruce through the courtyard towards the school entrance.

"Have a nice day, rich boy!", Jake shouted as he, Harley, Edward and Victor sat at the water fountain.

"What's his problem?", Bruce asked.

"You", A girl answered. Bruce and Harvey looked at the steps to see a hot gothic girl sitting there. She had black short shoulder length hair with a purple streak. She had a black tank-top and a black mini shirt on with black wedge knee high boots. She wore a black cat necklace, purple, red and black bracelets. A spiked choke holder and finally, black eyeliner and lipstick on. "Jake hates new kids. It's a problem of his", She said standing up.

"Nobody asked you Selina", Harvey sighed as he fumbled with something in his pants pocket.

"No", Selina smirked as she looked Bruce up and hold. "But, I just can't help myself", She purred before walking away from the steps towards the fountain.

"I totally forgot about Selina Kyle", Harvey sighed.

"Selina Kyle?"

"Another one of Harley's friend. Totally slut, I wouldn't do her. She's already a cat lady, no use in it I suppose", He finished. Harvey took out a coin and flipped it a few times. He put it back into his pocket before patting Bruce on the back. "Just...stay away from Jake and Harley's friends. Some of them are cool, like Ed, but, I don't really trust them that much. Let's go".

* * *

Bruce was at a cross road. On one hand, he could seat with his first new friend Harvey at his table. On the other, he could sit with his other new friend, Frank Boles, who Harvey didn't seem to like. He met Frank earlier in science class and became fast friends. Sadly Harvey didn't like the man as much as Bruce would enjoy. So, he was at a cross roads.

"Need help?", Bruce turned to Edward as who was standing next to the confused sophomore.

"Kinda. I made two friends who sit at different tables. I don't want to be rude or anything", Bruce confessed. Edward smiled turning his head towards the window seats.

"Same kinda goes with me. I wanna sit with Harley, but J is there", He cringed.

"J?"

"Oh, it's one of his many nicknames. Technically Harley and me are the only ones aloud to call him that but, I hear others say it to", Edward stared at the table for a few seconds more before turning back to Bruce. "If you want, you can sit with me, Jonathan and Victor", Bruce looked past Edward to Victor who was currently sitting _'coolly' _at Jake's table. "Oh sorry!", Edward said. "I meant Victor Zsasz, not Victor Fries", He confirmed pointing to another table.

Behind Bruce, Jonathan Crane and Victor Zsasz sat quietly. Jonathan messing with bottles of liquids while Victor was doodling in a journal. Bruce looked back between his friends, Edward, Jake's table and Edward's friends.

"Sure", Bruce smiled. Edward smiled back and led Bruce to the table.

"Guys. This is-".

"Bruce...Wayne", Victor said as he slowly raised his head from the book. "I..I-I...he-h-heard about you", He said shaking a little as he went. "Good to meet you!", He greeted loud suddenly. Jonathan and Edward groaned as He went back to doodling. Bruce noticed that Victor had a buzz cut which revealed a tattoo with sixteen lines on the top of his head. He had on a white shirt and regular jeans and blue Nick's.

"Don't worry about him", Jonathan said. "Victors not...right in the head. Names Jonathan Crane", Jonathan greeted sticking out his hand which Bruce shook back. Victor had on a jacket with matching boots that beloved in the winter even though it was fall. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

Bruce said his hi as Edward started a whole conversation about Bruce's day. Bruce had a good first four periods. Edwards's were fool of foolishness, but that's expected if you had them with Jake. Jonathan's was spent daydreaming and learning stuff he already knew. Victor's was filled with void, as he liked to say. For there was nothing to enjoy about it. Edward wanted to talk about some other things, but the door of the cafeteria burst opened and out came of group of girls and a few boys dancing around.

"Cheerleaders", The trio groaned as Bruce looked the teens in confusion. Bruce recognized one of them as Harleen, or Harley, who was following in tow a redhead who looked perfectly like a super model. Or Miss Universe. She was taller than Harley and seemed to be the leader of the group of cheerleaders. As they passed the their table, Harley paused and little and waved at the four before running and flipping off.

"Harley's nice", Victor whispered.

"She is", Edward sighed. "To nice. I'll never understand what she sees in J".

"No one will", Jonathan commented.

"So wait, what's the deal with them?", Bruce asked.

"Well", Jonathan started. "Harley was new to Gotham a week before Halloween. Jake never really paid any attention to her and Harley paid no attention to Jake either besides his obvious pranks. But, on the Halloween dance. Jake had came as a clown and Harley had came as a harlequin. Everybody thought they came together, so they were voted the Best Costume Couple. Jake just had something snap into his head and he wouldn't leave Harley alone until she went out with him. Three days later, their a item!", Jonathan finished glaring at said clown.

Bruce looked at Edward and Victor who nodded in agreement.

"Plus", Victor started. "Harley isn't really the smartest of girls", He added looking at the group of cheerleaders leave the room.

"J doesn't even want Harley to be a cheerleader", Edward said.

"Then why is she?", Bruce asked. If Jake hates cheerleader then why was Harley one.

"The redhead who leader?", Edward said. Bruce nodded, "She's Harley's number one girlfriend. They do everything together. When Pamela sighed up for cheerleading, Harley just followed in her lead. It was Pamela who forced J to accept Harley as a cheerleader. Plus, he didn't want to lose the only girl who wanted to go out with him", Edward smirked. "But he would never admit that.

_Ring!_

"See you, guys!", Jonathan quickly said as he ran out the room. Victor stood slowly and nodded at the two.

"Later Bruce", Edward said walking off. Bruce waved goodbye to them before leaving as well. Well, at least he had enemies _and _friends. Alfred will be proud.


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

_**Gotham High: Story Of The Dark Siders**_

_**2 Preview**_

_**Waylon Jones**_

* * *

Bruce smiled charmingly as he sat in Principal Sharp's office two days later. He sat there with a bruised cheek and a equally bruised fist. Beside him sat Waylon Jones, the biggest wrealter and football player in the entire school, who didn't seem much hurt. They both may had seemed calm and collected, but inside was a storm raging for the other to just jump off the tallest building in Gotham. Principal Sharp sat at his desk as he addressed both Mr. Wayne and Mr. Jones.

"Now boys", He began. "Would you mind explaining to me as this little 'incident' accrued?", He asked giving them both pointed looks. Bruce and Waylon glanced at each other, not sure who should begin first.

Sharp sighed at this and turned to Waylon. "Mr. James. Would you care to explain first?"

"Gladly", His deep voice grunted. "It all started at P.E. Two periods after lunch. I was hanging and chilling with my friends when suddenly...".

* * *

Waylon sat on the bleachers in the gym with Victor Fries, Mark Desmond and Thomas Blake as the others in the physical education class were playing a good game of indoor soccer. He starred off a little in space as Mark and Victor talked while To as was texting his cousin, Selina.

Before Waylon realized anything a ball suddenly punched him in the face. He stumbled against the bleachers a little as he clutched his face while people started laughing. He glared at them making most stop while he scanned the room.

"Sorry man!", Someone yelled from across the room. Waylon glared harder at the man who was Bruce Wayne.

"You'll be more than sorry bub", Waylon proclaimed before making a beeline for Bruce. A few punches, a bunch of teachers and a lot of students chanting later both boys found themselves in Principal Sharp's office.

* * *

"Is this true?", Sharp asked turning to Bruce. Bruce nodded not trusting if his jaw was ok enough. "Well, I've call both of your guardians. Sadly neither will be here until after school, so you'll both have to wait in the main office. Understood?"

Both boys nodded and slowly stood up. Slowly. And walked out the room. They glared at each other before going to site at different ends.

Bruce sighed tiredly as he settled into a seat and leaned against it. He couldn't wait for Alfred to get here.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Bruce groaned loudly making a few secretaries pity him while Waylon growled. Bruce lifted his backpack on his lap digging through a pocket before finding his phone.

"Hello",He answered in a slight groan.

"Woah! Someone's not in the greatest of moods, are they?", John Stewart laughed. Bruce groaned again, softer this time. Bruce was almost not in the mood to talk to friends from Metropolis. Almost.

"John. Just got in a fight".

"A fight! God Bruce, I knew you'd rule the school, but I didn't think you'd go thug life on us", Bruce laughed at that. It was cool to have black friends sometimes. Not to be racists. "So did ya win?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't".

* * *

Before anyone says anything. Yes this is the actual beginning to chapter two and yes I am working on it. I've just been a little busy cause I just started my first year of high school (GO ME!). So others will probably came weeks at a time. Just letting you know I had to brush up on my batman villains and associated heroes so this story will actually be good. I'll finish this chapter and make it good for you guys. Okay!? Okay. Laterz.

BTW: I always kinda liked the black green lantern better than Hal. Two reasons. I'm black and a lot of people agree with this. So...yeah.


End file.
